Dantana OneshotsDrabbles
by crystal720
Summary: I've decided to post my Dantana oneshots and drabbles on FF for those who don't have a tumblr. Enjoy )
1. Strawberry Shortcake, Cream on Top

**Hey guys :)**

**Here's my first ever Dantana oneshot.**

**This is also my first smut piece, so this is RATED.**

* * *

Santana was straddling Dani on her bed in their apartment, planting soft kisses along the pulse point of her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling the skin. The blonde squirmed slightly under the taller girl; her eyes flickered open after registering what was going on.

"Mmm…babe, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice raspy from sleep. She closed her eyes again, enjoying her girlfriend's lips along her skin.

"I'm waking you up," Santana answered between kisses.

Dani chuckled as she ran her hands along the brunette's bare sides. "Well it worked. I'm awake." She moved her hands to the taller girl's face and gently grabbed it, pulling her up and kissed her lips softly. "Morning."

Santana grinned, moving stray locks of hair from the blonde's face. "Morning." She moved from on top of Dani and settled next to her, resting her head on the shorter girl's chest. "I was thinking that since we finally have a day off and we've been exhausted from the diner, we could have a lazy day today."

Santana wanted nothing more than to spend her day off tangled in bed with her beautiful girlfriend of two years. Gunther has been working them like slaves for the past few months ever since he fired two waiters, and she was grateful to have a break, even if it was only for one day. She had to practically get on her knees and beg him to let her and Dani have the same day off.

"That sounds perfect," the blonde responded. Dani shifted to her side and wrapped her arms and leg around the darker girl. She leaned in and pressed their foreheads together and sighed contently. They looked at one another with lazy smiles and adoring eyes. "I love you,"

Santana pecked Dani's lips. "I love you more."

The blonde shook her head slightly. "Not possible."

After they showered and ate breakfast, they returned to bed and cuddled, watching sappy movies and catching up on Grey's Anatomy, arguing about who is hotter, Callie or Arizona. They ordered pizza for lunch and had the leftovers for dinner.

"Do you want strawberries? I want strawberries," Dani said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah," Santana replied, then paused the show. Moments later, the shorter girl arrived back to the room with a bowl of fresh strawberries and a can of Reddi Whip.

She settled back into bed, placing the fruit and whipped cream between them as Santana resumed the TV. They ate their snack in silence, watching their show for a few minutes, then Dani got an idea.

She paused the show, and Santana looked at her, confused as she was biting into a strawberry. "What's wrong?"

Dani didn't answer. She took a strawberry from the bowl, grabbed the Reddi Whip and sprayed a healthy amount onto it. The blonde looked at her girlfriend with eyes full of lust and she led the fruit in her hand toward her mouth so the brunette could eat it.

Santana caught on and grinned, putting down the half eaten strawberry she already had in her mouth and slowly leaned forward to take a bite from the one in Dani's hand.

The shorter girl bit down on her lip as she watched her girlfriend slowly bite into the cream covered fruit and she thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. There was whipped cream along the top of Santana's lip, as well as the corner of her mouth. Dani leaned in and glided her tongue along the darker girl's lips, licking them clean.

Santana felt a chill roll down her spine from the feeling of Dani's warm tongue on her lips and felt moisture develop between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss as she began to lay back onto the bed pulling Dani with her.

The blonde continued to kiss the taller girl as she was pulled down, dropping the rest of the strawberry into the bowl before straddling her waist. She held Santana's face in her hands as their tongues danced and twirled together in sync. Pulling away after a few moments to catch her breath, Dani looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "You are so sexy."

Santana smirked, gripping onto the blonde's hips. "So are you."

Dani reached down for the hem of Santana's tank top that she was wearing and began to pull it up. The brunette raised her arms above her head, so the shorter girl could take it off, exposing her bare breasts. The blonde picked up the can of whipped cream, giving it a good shake, then sprayed a thin line of it onto her body from the valley between the darker girl's breasts, down to her belly button.

Santana was becoming excited as she watched her girlfriend. They'd never fooled around with whipped cream before. They've done chocolate fudge, caramel, cake icing, ice, but never whipped cream. She watched with anticipation as Dani moved her body lower, straddling her hips. The blonde bent down and began to slowly and seductively lick the line of whipped cream up into her mouth. Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes as the sensation washed over her. When Dani made it up to the top, she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde after she licked it all up. "That was so hot," she breathed.

The blonde gave her a sly smile, then proceeded to spray more whipped cream, this time onto one of her breasts. She leaned down and began to lick it up while one hand focused on her other breast, squeezing and pinching her aching nipple. When she heard the darker girl moan silently, she worked her hand harder, wanted to hear the girl moan louder. She loved hearing Santana moan, it was melodic.

The darker girl's moaned was indeed more sounding after her girlfriend upped the pressure on her breast and her body jolted with pleasure from both the shorter girl's talented tongue and hand.

Once Dani finished cleaning Santana's breast of the whipped cream, she spread a second serving. She grabbed a strawberry from the bowl that sat next to them on the bed and dipped the bottom tip of it into the white fluffy substance, twirling it around the taller girl's nipple. She looked at Santana as she did this, then raised the fruit up and led it toward the taller girls mouth. She watched as her girlfriend took a bite, then took one after her and dropped the rest back into the bowl.

All of this was driving Santana crazy and she wanted to feel Dani's hand between her legs so she could feel how worked up she's made her. Seconds later, she felt Dani tugging at her underwear, pulling them off, as if she was reading her mind. The blonde's finger slowly ran down Santana's folds and her eyebrows raised.

"You are dripping wet," Dani said with a grin.

Santana grinned back. "It's all your fault."

Dani chuckled. She began to circle the darker girl's clit as she watched her face. She loved watching her girlfriend as she pleased her. The way her eyes closed, the way her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, and the way her head tilted back. She began to fasten her pace on her clit, hearing Santana moan her name in ecstasy. Dani slipped one finger easily into the other girl's entrance and began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, while her thumb rubbed her clit.

Santana pushed her hips upward, meeting Dani's thrusts, feeling her orgasm building up. "Another," she breathed, wanting the shorter girl to insert another finger inside. Dani complied and added a second finger into her girlfriend, never slowing the pace. Santana moaned rather loudly as she felt another finger inside of her. "Baby, I'm so close," she said as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck. Dani increased the speed of her thrusts, knowing that Santana like when she sped up right when she was at edge. She buried her face into the darker girl's neck and began to place kisses along the sensitive spot under the corner of her jaw. After a few more strokes, Dani felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers as she began to climax. The brunette stiffened under her, and the blonde held her as the waves of pleasure took over her body and she moaned her name. Dani held her fingers inside as Santana rode out her orgasm, slowly rubbing her sensitive clit.

"What was amazing," Santana said after she caught her breath and got her body to relax.

Dani released her fingers from Santana's core, hearing her whimper softly. She brought them up to her lips and sucked them clean. "You're amazing," she said, then kissed the taller girl softly. Santana moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the taste of whipped cream in Dani's mouth. It was an interesting mix.

"We should do whipped cream more often," Santana stated, running her fingers through the blonde's hair as she lay on top of her.

"Definitely."

Santana rolled over quickly, switching their positions. Dani was now lying on her back as she straddled her waist. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and began shaking it as she pulled Dani's shirt off with a grin.

* * *

**Yum ;)**


	2. In Case

_**After a heated argument, Dani and Santana have broken up and Dani must do something to get her back.**_

* * *

Dani sat on her bed in her studio apartment and stared into space. It was something she did a lot lately after her and Santana broke up two weeks ago. She's not even sure why they broke up, all she knew was that she missed the darker girl so much and wanted her back.

They were arguing one night in the apartment, something about how Dani was being selfish for always wanting Santana over at her place and that she felt left out because the taller girl was always blowing their plans off to hang out with Rachel and Kurt or her new friends she made from the commercial agency she started working for aside from the diner.

Santana didn't think she was doing anything wrong, she felt that she spent a great deal of time with Dani. They were together for 7 months and were in love, then the blonde started mentioning that they don't spend much time together because she's always with her other friends.

"Dani, please don't start this again." Santana sighed.

"No, I am going to start it again because you're not understanding where I'm coming from. I love you, Santana and I don't want to lose you and I feel like we're drifting apart," Dani argued.

"We're not drifting apart. You're just being clingy. I have other people that I hang out with. I don't have to be under you all the damn time, just give me some space to breathe, shit!"

The harshness of Santana's voice made the shorter girl wince, but she was also growing angry. "Clingy? How am I clingy? All I want to do is spend more time with you like we used to before you started doing those commercials and hanging out with those people. It's like I don't even exist to you anymore!"

Santana was getting angry as well and she was trying to calm down before the infamous Snix was unleashed. Dani has never seen Snix before and the taller girl didn't think she ever would. "I am here now, aren't I? Lately when we hang out, all you wanna talk about is how we don't hang out or see each other, it's fucking annoying! I have another job and I met some new people. Is it a crime to hang out with them? I can't have any other friends?"

The blonde glared at her girlfriend and clenched her jaw. "You know that's not what I mean. You can have as many friends as you want, Santana, I don't care. All I'm asking is that you clear some time in your new busy schedule for me. Is that hard? Or is your head to far up those people's ass to even hear me. It wouldn't surprise me if you're fucking one of them either," she spat.

Santana looked at the girl before her. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend just accused her of. "You know what, fuck you. I can't take this anymore, I'm done." She grabbed her things and walked out the door.

"Shit," Dani whispered as tears started to roll down her face, she knew she went too far.

For the past two weeks, when they had the same shift, Santana tried to avoid any eye contact and any other contact with the blonde at all times. She was furious with her. She missed her, but her anger outweighed that. How could she accuse her of cheating and having her head up their asses like she was their entourage or something.

Dani wanted to apologize and work things out, but she was pretty sure the taller girl would ignore her calls and texts, so she didn't even try. Instead, she planned to reach out to Santana the best way she knew how, through a song. A few days after their argument, she began to write a song that she'd sing in the diner when they shared the same shift. When it was finished, she spoke to Gunther and planned a solo to sing after her break one afternoon.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dani and I'm going to sing a song that I just wrote, dedicated to someone close to my heart." She sat at the piano on stage and searched the diner for Santana. She spotted the darker girl sitting on one of the bar stools, looking down at the table. She looked down at her fingers and started to press on the keys of the piano to begin the song.

_Pictures in my pocket_

_Are faded from the washer_

_I can barely just make out your face_

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been too long since later never came_

Santana missed the sound of Dani's singing voice and couldn't resist looking up at the blonde on stage while she sang. She watched as the emotion played on the shorter girl's face as the lyrics poured from her mouth.

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

A tear ran down Dani's cheek as she started the chorus, like it always did when she practiced it at home.

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

_I took that dirty jacket_

_From the trash right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

A tear left Santana's eye when Dani went into the chorus again and she immediately wiped it away. She knew the song was dedicated to her and Dani was trying to apologize and reach out to her. She forgave her and forgot about everything the moment she sang the first word.

_You're looking in that mirror one day_

_And miss my arms_

_How they wrapped around your waist_

_I say that you can love me again_

_Even if it isn't the case_

_Ohhh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ohhh_

_You're missing my love_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case_

_Yeah, ooooo_

The blonde wrapped up the song with the final notes from the piano, then raised her hand to her face to wipe the tears. She gave the crowd a small smile as they clapped and cheered. She stood up from the piano bench and thanked them for listening. Walking down from the stage, she glanced to where the brunette was sitting during the song and saw that she wasn't there anymore. Scanning the diner quickly, she saw that Santana was nowhere in sight. The blonde sighed to herself and walked to the break room before she continued her shift. She reached into her bag for her bottle of water and opened it to take a sip, then the door opened and Santana walked in. The blonde looked at the darker girl, not knowing what to say.

Santana looked at the blonde for a second while standing by the door, then walked up her. She pulled the shorter girl in for a hug and sighed, missing the way the other girl's body felt against hers. "Your song was beautiful."

Dani couldn't help the tears that started to fall again. She hugged the taller girl back and held on tight. "Thank you."

They hugged for a long moment then pulled away slightly, staying in one another's embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said," the shorter girl apologized, looking up into Santana's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I made you feel neglected, and I'm so sorry, baby," the darker girl responded softly. She wiped the tears from Dani's face with her thumb. "I'm just really trying to get myself out there and start my acting career and the more I surround myself with these people the better chance I have of networking and connecting with people in the industry."

"I know," Dani said and sniffed. "I just really missed you, and I guess I was a bit jealous," she admitted.

"You guess? A bit?" Santana asked, teasing.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

The brunette grinned down at the girl before her. "I'm kidding. Do you forgive me?"

"I do. Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Ok, you may now kiss the bride and bring your asses back out and work!" Kurt yelled as she walked past the break room.

They giggled and met their lips together for a soft, sensual kiss.

* * *

**Song: In Case - Demi Lovato**

**All reviews/comments/feedback are welcome! **


	3. Text and Tickle

**Hi guys, here's a oneshot I wrote from a prompt I recieved on Tumblr.**

**Prompt: ****_"Can you make one oneshot where Dani and Santana are not a couple but they send each other cute and flirty text messages and at the end they kiss?"_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Santana was sitting on the sofa in the loft, watching a movie on Netflix when her phone buzzed. After pausing the movie, he picked it up and saw she got a text from Dani, and instantly smiled. Dani started working at the Spotlight Diner where she worked about a month ago and ever since they exchanged numbers, they've been texting back and forth, flirting. They were equally attracted to one another, but too nervous to make the first move.

_**hey beautiful. what are you up to?**_

Santana grinned as she read the text, then replied.

_**nothing much, just watching a movie on netflix. what are you doing besides thinking of me?**_

The blonde replied seconds later.

_**stuck at the doctor's office. i'd rather be keeping you company though ;)**_

Concern flashed across the darker girl's face as she wondered why Dani was visiting the doctor.

_**the doctor's? are you okay?**_

**_yeah, just getting a physical. havent gotten one since I moved to ny. _**

Santana was relieved.

_**oh ok.**_She removed her laptop from her lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

_**yeah. don't worry, i'm not sick. I know you'd miss me terribly if I don't show up for work. **_

The taller girl blushed after reading Dani's message, and the blonde was right, she'd definitely miss her. Santana actually looked forward to going to work ever since Dani started. They shared most of the same shifts and she could not stop herself from occasionally staring at the shorter girl, admiring her body and the way she moved around the diner.

_**I definitely would ;)**_

_**they finally called my name. i'm free after….mind if I stop by when im done to say hi?**_

Santana grew excited. Dani has visited the loft before to hang out with her and the wonder twins, but they were out for the day, so she was alone.

_**sure. i'm all alone here. you can keep me company :)**_

_**even better ;) i'll text you when i'm omw. **_

The brunette tells Dani she'll see her later, then puts her phone down and goes into her portion of the loft to change out of her grubby lounge clothes. She slips on a pair of comfy jeans and a hoody, then goes to the fridge to see if there's any food. She doesn't want Dani to come over and have no food to offer her. There isn't much, just a few leftovers and some fruit, so she decides to order pizza.

Half hour later, her phone buzzes and it's Dani.

_**hey beautiful, i'm omw. be there in 15.**_

Santana replies with a huge smile on her face, then busies herself, waiting for the blonde's arrival.

There's a knock at the door a little while later and Santana checks herself in the mirror breifly before going to open it. After sliding the door open, she's thrown off when she see's a guy standing behind it, expecting it to be Dani. She completely forgot that she ordered pizza. She pulled out a few bills to pay him and a few seconds after she slid the door closed, there was another knock. "Ugh, he better not ask for a bigger tip," she mumbles as she sits the box down then goes to open the door again. She slid the door open and Dani came into view. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey you," Dani greeted as she hugged the darker girl. "Who was that guy?"

Santana pointed to the pizza box, "Pizza boy. I hope you like pepperoni and sausage."

"Love it."

They sat at the kitchen table and ate while they talked. Once they were full, Santana suggested they watch a movie on the sofa. They made themselves comfortable next to each other, then chose a movie from Netflix to watch on Santana's laptop.

"Oh come on, that's a lie. Everyone has at least one spot where they're ticklish," Dani commented as they watched the movie.

"How do you know? It could be possible that some people are just not ticklish at all," Santana argued. "They may lack the biological nerve or whatever that causes people to feel the specific sensation that makes one burst into a laughing fit."

Dani looked over at the darker girl after she stated her argument. They gazed at one another for a few moments, then bursted into laughter. Santana wasn't even sure if she understood what she just said.

"Let's see if that pertains to you," Dani said as she began to tickle Santana's sides violently.

"Oh my God, no! It doesn't! Stop! Sto-" she couldnt get her words out as she continued to laugh uncontrollably while trying to free herself from Dani's fingers.

After a while, Santana managed to grab the blonde's wrists and pull them away to stop the attack. "Enough!" She laughed. She looked at the shorter girl who was grinning and realized that their faces were inches apart. She was slightly slouched down, with her head leaned back against the sofa and Dani's body was twisted as she hovered over her.

The blonde boldly leaned in to decrease the space between them and planted her lips onto the darker girl's.

Santana melted from the contact and instantly kissed her back, loosening her grip from Dani's wrists.

The blonde raised one hand up to cup the taller girl's face as she deepened the kiss, then pulled away. "I guess it doesn't pertain to you."

* * *

**review/comment!**


	4. Sixth Date

**NOTE: This is Rated!**

* * *

Dani and Santana were back at Dani's place after their sixth date. They were really into each other, and was afraid that the other would think they're moving too fast if they gestured to the bed.

"I had a great time tonight," Dani said once they stepped into her studio apartment.

"So did I." Santana was hoping that Dani wouldn't ask her to leave or claim she was tired.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm really horny…" Dani slapped her hand over her mouth after she blurted that out.

Santana's lips parted as she looked at the shorter girl, sort of thrown off by her statement.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I don't know what I was thinking," Dani said quickly as embarassment flushed her entered body.

The darker girl chuckled. "No, it's okay. Honestly, I've been horny for you since after our second date." Santana removed her jacket as she walked closer to the blonde until she was pressed against the door. She dropped her jacket onto the floor, then unzipped the shorter girl's and removed it from her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really." The brunette dipped her head down and kissed Dani's lips softly, then it got heated and sloppy. She thought that maybe they should take this to the bed, but she wanted Dani right now. Without hesitation, Sanatana began to unbutton the blonde's jeans.

Dani gasped when the taller girl's fingers came in contact with her wet core. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Her moans began to escalate as the brunette sucked and licked on the sweet spot on her neck while gliding her skilled fingers along her folds, teasing the entrance. "Oh my god, Santana please stop teasing me." she whined.

"What do you want, sexy?"

"I want you inside me, rub me, do something!"

Santana smirked, loving the way Dani was begging her for pleasure. She trailed kisses from her neck back up to the blonde's mouth and grabbed her tounge between her lips. As the darker girl sucked on the Dani's tongue, she entered two fingers inside of her now soaking wet core, causing the sexiest moan to erupt from her throat. Santana pumped her fingers in and out and watched as Dani's eyed rolled back and her head lean against the door.

"Faster."

Santana complied and pumped her fingers faster, while using her thumb to violently rub her swollen clit. She could tell Dani was close as she bucked her hips forward onto her fingers and her breath became short and panty.

"Oh god!" Dani tightened her hold around Santana's neck as an orgasm took over her body. She felt the taller girl remove her fingers, then press her core onto hers, hard, pushing her back more against the door. The blonde grounded her hips forward onto Santana's body as she rode out her orgasm.

"Shit," Dani whispered, out of breath. "That was amazing. And you've been holding that back since our second date?"

"Second date."

"Are you ready to see what I've been holding back?" The blonde asked with a sly smile.

Santana bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the blonde's face. "Definitely."

Dani pulled the taller girl toward the full sized bed and showed her what she'd been holding back since the day they first met.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. First Christmas

**Hi people :) While I brainstorm on another story, I will be filling out prompts and taking requests. Here's a promptfill I wrote from an anon on Tumblr on Dantana's first holiday together. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Santana's POV _

My parents are going to Hawaii for the holidays this year and although I love them and would absolutely love to run away from this biting New York City, 20 degree weather, I'd like to stay and spend my first Christmas with Dani. So when they gave me an option to stay or go, I politely declined and they understood. I could almost hear the relief in my mom's voice when I said no, which made me laugh. They probably want some alone time on the exotic island. I'm cringing at the thought of that.

Dani and I have been together for almost a year and it's been great, I couldn't ask for anyone else, she's perfect in every way for me. Rachel and Kurt tease me about how whipped I am, and I used to deny it at first, but then after a while I knew they were right, I totally am. Anything Dani wanted, I'd give. Which brings me back to how difficult she's making the topic of Christmas gifts. Christmas is in one week and I haven't gotten her anything. I'm very bad with gifts, in terms of surprising people. I just ask you to tell me exactly what you want, and that's exactly what I'll get. Sometimes I let it slip out before Christmas gets here.

Dani says I don't need to get her anything and that's just ridiculous, of course I'm getting her something, it's our first Christmas together. Rachel and Kurt are no help. I've asked them a hundred times what I should get for Dani and they both tell me to just ask her what she wants.

"Come on, wonder twins, help me out here. I have no clue what to get her," I say, desperate for their assistance. We're at the diner, halfway through a long shift. Dani has the day off and she told me she's using the time to get me my Christmas gift, which makes me feel like shit for not knowing what to get her.

"You two have been together almost a year and you don't know what she likes or what she'll want?" Kurt asked. "She likes a lot of things, Hummel. She's super talented and I can't think of the perfect thing to buy," I argued back. "Plus, she likes surprises. You know I'm no good with surprising people. I'd much rather just ask what she wants and I've tried that five times. She keeps saying to surprise her or not to worry about getting her anything." My roommates are looking at me with tired, uninterested expressions. This isn't the first time I've brought this up. I roll my eyes at them and turn to walk to the new customers that just walked in.

It's Christmas Eve and Dani and I have the loft to ourselves. Kurt and Rachel went back to Lima a few days ago to spend Christmas with their families. Dani insisted we spend our first Christmas here instead of her studio and it didn't matter to me, as long as we were together. I finally thought of something to get her and I'm nervous, I hope she likes it. Hopefully I don't spoil it and accidentally tell her before tomorrow comes.

The day has been going by smoothly. I was impressed by how well the loft was decorated and we had Dani to thank for that. She loves the holidays and she's very artistic and creative so when she offered to help us decorate, we practically shoved everything to her and she took over.

"Do you want some?" Dani just finished making eggnog and was pouring herself a glass. I've been sitting at the kitchen table, watching her every move as she sang Christmas carols and pranced around the kitchen in her oversized Santa hoody and black leggings that hugged her ass so perfectly.

"Yeah babe." She reaches into one of the cabinets to retrieve another glass and pours me some. Leaving the pitcher on the counter, she walks over to the table and hands me my glass.

"Thank you, baby." She takes a seat in my lap and kisses me.

"You're welcome."

For the rest of the day, we watched about a dozen Christmas movies, curled up in my bed until we fall asleep. The next morning I feel soft hands squeezing my hips gently and that raspy voice that I love so much in my ear. "Wake up, San. It's Christmas." I can tell she's smiling and excited and it makes me smile. I turn over to face her, and I was right. She's wearing one of her big smiles, the one with lots of teeth and dimples. I smile back at her, still sleepy, but I know she won't let me go back to sleep and that's okay. Yes, I am whipped. No one else can get me to wake up at 7am if it's not for work or rehearsals for a commercial I've landed an acting gig on.

"Okay." I pull her closer to me and give her a long kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She pecks my lips one more time then rises from the bed to throw on her hoodie from yesterday. "Come on, I'll make coffee, then we can open presents!" Dani happily skips out of my corner of the loft and I don't think I'll ever get over how adorable she is. I slowly get up from the bed and find my shirt from the night before, then walk to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. When I walk into the living room, Dani is sitting on the floor in front of the tree, holding my coffee mug in one hand while she sips hers in the other. I sit on the floor behind her and she settles comfortably between my legs, handing me my coffee.

"Shall we begin?" She sets her mug down on the nearby coffee table and grabs the gifts under the tree that are addressed to her.

"We shall," I say, placing a kiss on her neck. She opens her gifts one by one, saving mine for last. She opens the ones from Rachel and Kurt and smiles. They put their money together and bought her a new case for her guitar with her name stitched on it. "Aww I love them! This is so nice!" Dani exclaimed. I admitted to myself that it was in fact a nice and thoughtful gift. Score for the wonder twins.

She opened a few more gifts, some she got from family members back in her hometown and a few coworkers. Now it was time for my gift. My heart began to pound in my chest as she sat the big Christmas bag in front of her. She opened the card first that sat on top of the tissue paper and read it. I wrote her a sweet note about how much I love her and how happy I am about our first Christmas, and earned a loving kiss. I rested my chin on her shoulder, looking on as she removed the green tissue paper to reveal what's inside. She took out a medium sized box that was neatly wrapped and eagerly ripped the paper off. After opening the plain box, she gasped. "Santana, oh my god, I love it!" I sighed with relief, letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I know you always fear that they don't clean the mics at the lounges and clubs you do your open mic performances at, so I figured I'd get you your own," I explained. The microphone was hot pink and I took it to the mall to one of those stations and asked if they could do something to make it look fancy and they did an excellent job. They spray painted little music notes, wrote her name in graffiti font and when I saw the finished job, I knew she'd love it. "Thank you so much, baby."

"You're welcome. There's one more thing in the bag."

"Really?" Dani reached her hand down into the bag again and pulled out an 8-ounce bottle of pink hair dye. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "San, how did you know I wanted to do pink next!?"

"My Mexican third eye," I joked. We both laughed and she turned around and hugged me tight. "I love it and I love you," she murmured into my neck. "I love you too." "Can we dye my hair today?" Dani asked in excitement. I could tell she was instantly already over the blue hair. I chuckled lightly. "Of course we can." "Yay! Ok now hurry and open your presents," she ordered.

"Ok, ok." She removed herself from between my legs and handed me all of my gifts. I opened the ones from my parents first, then from other family back home. I went on to Rachel and Kurt's, then finally to Dani's. She watched in anticipation as I opened a huge envelope with my name written on the front in her handwriting. I took out a piece of high quality paper and read what was typed onto it. I covered my mouth after reading halfway through the passage and kept my hand there until I finished. It was a letter from Maybelline cosmetics telling me that Dani highly recommended me to be one of their new models in their commercials. I could not believe what was happening.

"What do you think?" Dani asked, smiling. "This guy came up to me a few weeks ago after I performed at that night club in the city and he asked if I was interested in acting in a commercial. I told him, acting and commercials weren't my cup on tea, but I have this amazing, beautiful girlfriend who just did a commercial for Yeastistat. I showed him a few pictures of you and a clip of the commercial and he fell in love. Then I told him to back off cuz you're mine." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Then since Christmas was coming I thought this letter would be a perfect Christmas gift and he gave me the address of his office and that's where I went on my day off, to pick it up, instead of him mailing it."

I looked at my incredible girlfriend and shook my head. There was no way I deserved someone as perfect as her. I sat the letter on the floor beside me and pulled her in for a thankful kiss. I was hoping to convey how much I loved and appreciated her into the kiss, and the 'you're welcome' I received after confirmed she got it. "I love you so much, Dani"

"I love you too, San. You've worked so hard, and you deserve this opportunity." She kissed me again and I melted at the feeling of her lips on mine. "Can we dye my hair now?" She asked with a grin after pulling away.

I rolled my eyes, playfully. "Yeah, come on." She clapped her hands swiftly and grabbed the pink hair dye and ran to the bathroom. I glanced down at my Christmas gift and smiled. Walking to the bathroom, I thought that this was a great start to the many Christmases we will share together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please feel free to review/comment!**


	6. Partition

**Prompt: Dantana wedding day with smut.**

**This is rated M. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dani's POV _

The day had finally come. I couldn't believe Santana asked me to marry her, and here we are, one year later, and I have a wife. It feels so weird, yet wonderful saying that. I have a wife. I am married. I have legally committed myself to the girl of my dreams.

It's time for our dance and I just can't take my eyes away from Santana for more than five seconds. She looks so beautiful tonight. Not that she doesn't look beautiful any other time, but today, our wedding day, the day we'll remember forever, she looks stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful. We walk in the center of the floor with the bridal party and guests surrounding us, and I pull her close as our song fades in to play. I stare at her and after a while, her cheeks turn a deep red as she blushes.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper. "And I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight."

Santana let out a soft, low moan. She loves when I whisper in her ear, and hearing her moan made me want to drag her out of this ballroom full of people right now and take her back to our hotel in the gigantic honeymoon suite.

After our dance together, a few more toasts from family and friends, and me and my new wife cutting the cake, I was ready for the reception to be over. To say I was sexually frustrated would be an understatement. The way Santana looked in her wedding dress, how her long dark curls fell down her back, watching her full lips as she talked, was all making me so hot, literally and figuratively.

After the reception was over, I was practically pulling Santana down the isle that our guests created while they threw flower peddles over our heads as we passed. We were sent off by our family and friends and climbed into the limo with 'Just Married' written in the windows. We started making out as soon as the door was shut behind us and we were thankful that the driver gave us privacy by raising the tinted partition window.

I swear Santana is casting some type of spell on me as her tongue feels it's way around my mouth, making me dizzy as I roll eyes back from how good it feels. This girl could make me cum by just our lips touching. I moan into her mouth and she throws her leg over so that she's straddling my lap. My hands begin to roam her body and I'm fighting the urge to slide my hands under wedding dress number two, keeping in mind that we're still in the limo.

Now it seems like we're moving at 10 mph, and the hotel is hours away instead of 10 minutes. Santana is still straddling me, kissing and biting at my neck and I can't take it anymore, I need my wife now. I slide my hand under Santana's dress and slowly begin to move it downward into her underwear.

"Baby, lets wait until we get to the hotel," She breathed onto my neck as her hand grabbed my wrist.

"This ride is taking too long, I can't wait. I need you now, San," I whined. I kissed her jaw line and pushed through her grip on my wrist.

"But…" Santana trailed off and let out a groan as my fingers made contact with her wet core.

"You're so wet," I whispered against her neck and ran my tongue along her pulse point.

At this point, I've forgotten that we were in a limo, the driver a few feet away. All I could see was my beautiful wife and how we were about to make love for the first time as a married couple. I hold Santana close as I begin to circle her. She's lightly grinding her hips into my hand to create more friction and it turns me on, like it always does. I slide my middle finger down and coat it with her warm wetness and bring it back up to rub her clit. I use more force this time, causing her to moan louder and I try to muffle the sound by crashing our lips together.

"Dani, don't tease me. I need you inside."

I smirk at her plea. "I thought you wanted to wait until we got to the hotel."

"Shut up," Santana whispered as her body jolted slightly from my touch on her now very sensitive clit. She was so close to her release already. "I'm so close, baby. I want you to make me cum right here, right now."

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Taking advantage of the spacious vehicle, I carefully laid Santana down onto her back in the large seat. I looked her in the eye as my fingers slid inside her and watched the features of her face contort in pleasure. She looks even more beautiful in the semi dark back corner of the limo, if that's even possible. "I love you so much."

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you too." Santana closed the space between our faces and our lips met for a slow, sensual kiss. Her lips stopped moving with mine as her attention began to solely focus on my fingers hitting her most sensitive spot. I curled my fingers up and rubbed it a few more times, then got the sudden urge to taste her.

I removed my hand from her core and grinned at the frustrated groan that escaped her mouth. "Babe, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her, I just made my way down her slim body and lifted the bottom of her dress. After removing the crotch part of her underwear to the side, I wrapped my lips around her swollen nub and sucked firmly.

"Fuck…" Santana tangled her hands into my hair and held my head in place.

After she loosened her grip, my tongue began to explore her wetness, earning the sexiest moans. I need to make her cum. I need to hear her come. I opened her legs wider and ripped her underwear to get full access. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and my lips and tongue went to work, building up my wife's orgasm.

The smell of the leather seats mixed with Santana's arousal pulled me to remember that we're still in the limo and I'm wondering if we've stopped or if we're still moving. It's hard to tell with everything that's going on in here and even if we have stopped, ain't no stopping us now.

Santana bucks her hips up as I suck harshly on her clit. Her hands grab my head again to hold me in place and I can feel her body tense all the way up as an orgasm travels through her body. She moans my name and the way it sounds coming out of her mouth excites me for what's to come for the rest of our wedding night. As her body began to relax, I replaced my mouth with my fingers and traveled back up to her face. I ran my tongue along her lips, coating them with the taste of herself and watched her lick them after I pulled away.

I laid there on top of Santana for a few minutes, our eyes just lost in each other. I realize after a few moments that we were no longer moving and I start to wonder how long it's been since we reached the hotel.

"How long do you think we've been here for?" Santana asked, giggling.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I laughed.

The driver cracked the partition window down about an inch and said "About 20 minutes," then rolled it back up. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. That meant the driver must've heard about 90 percent of what went down back here. I pecked Santana's lips, then pulled her up with me to fixed our hair and clothes.

"Are you ladies decent and ready to go?" The driver asked politely.

"Yes," we answered together, and waited for him to open our door. I stepped out first and held Santana's hand as she departed the limo behind me. I spotted the driver a 50-dollar tip instead of 20, as a thank you for allowing us to finish what we started.

As we waited for the elevator to take us up to our suite, Santana hugged me from behind and nibbled on my ear. "You are so next," she whispered.

I bit my bottom lip and reached in front of me to jam my finger onto the elevator button, pressing it over and over. Santana giggled and when the elevator dinged and opened, I pulled her inside and she began to attack my neck as the doors closed. My wedding night will definitely be better than yours.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Your feedback is much appreciated!**


	7. Brittany

**That Brittana kiss is everywhere on my Tumblr dash, so I got a small drabble idea. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Brittany kissed me," Santana blurted out as soon as Dani walked into the loft from her shift at the diner. She got back from her trip to Lima that morning and she was debating whether she should say something to the blonde or not.

Dani stood still in front of the door and looked at Santana with a blank expression. This is what she feared and hoped didn't happen while Santana was away.

"But I pulled away and told her she couldn't do this. That I have a girlfriend and me and her are over."

The blonde walked over and sat next to her girlfriend on the sofa, still hasn't said a word. She looked down at the ridiculous red boots on her feet and moments later, tears began streaming down her cheek.

"Baby, no. Please don't cry," Santana pleaded. "It meant nothing. And I didn't want to keep it from you. It meant nothing, I swear."

Dani wiped her faced and kept her eyes on her feet. "I had a feeling this would happen," she whispered.

Santana felt like crap. Maybe she should've just kept it to herself. But her and Dani have a relationship where they can be honest with each other, say what's on their mind and not keep secrets. "I'm really sorry, Dani. It changed nothing. There is nothing going on between us, and I made sure she understood that."

"Ok," Dani said quietly.

"Ok?" Santana didn't know what that 'ok' meant. Ok, I understand? Ok, we're over? Ok…what?

"Ok." The blonde rose from the sofa and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Santana watched her girlfriend walk out of the loft, then buried her face into her hands. She hoped this wasn't the end. It can't be.

* * *

**Review/Comment :)**


End file.
